Porn Star Ninjas
by CheshireEffect
Summary: Mello's horny and Matt just wants to finish his game, but when Matt ignores the blonde to become a ninja Mello decides to be a porn star. Co-Authoration between ginniirox and CheshireEffect. ONESHOT.


**Title:** Porn Star Ninjas

**Summary:** Mello's horny and Matt just wants to finish his game, but when Matt ignores the blonde to become a ninja Mello decides to be a porn star. Co-Authoration between _MyMello's Matty_ and _CheshireEffect_. ONESHOT.

**Disclaimer:** Neither _MyMello's Matty_ nor _CheshireEffect_ own DN. Anything referenced is owned by peeps more respectable and wealthy than us. At best, we are responsible for awesomeness.

**Author's Note(s): **

**A note from CheshiteEffect: **The idea for this story was made up a long time ago and I brought it back up to MyMello's Matty and he was kind enough to agree with continuing it. So yeah…THIS IS OUR CAKE!

**A note from MyMello's Matty:** THE CAKE'S A LIE! EAT THE PIE! –Just kidding. Read and review, suckas!

* * *

A leather bound hand latched the brass knob of the door that stood between a blonde cretin and his prime objective. He flicked his wrist and tore open the wooden portal before stepping inside; his boots thumped in an angry and thunderous rhythm that quickly faded with the emergence of theme music and the sounds of simulated slaughter.

As he passed through the house, he caught a glimpse of flashing lights from a TV screen that illuminated the slim redhead he'd known since childhood.

A sly smirk carved his face into a menacing puzzle as he bypassed the redhead and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he looked in the mirror and stifled a laugh –not because something was funny, but because he was horny as fuck and covered in the blood of his latest victim.

Slowly, he peeled the leather gloves off; staring at his own menacing reflection as he dropped them to the floor. Next he knelt down to unlace and remove his boots. Once this was done, he remained in naught but a vest and pants, both of which coated his toned body like a second skin.

He looked at himself and couldn't help placing a finger to his lips and taking it in, swirling his tongue around the digit; then he pulled his finger out and trailed it down his chin and neck, leaving a path of saliva in its wake and stopping at his collarbone.

He groaned at the nascent arousal that strained against the leather confines of his pants, and all he could think was how much he looked like a fuckin' porn star. He turned to view himself from another angle before swiveling his hips and slapping his own ass, arching his back and parting his lips in a silent scream as he felt the pleasurable sting from the self-inflicted abuse.

Just then, words rang out and assaulted his ears, reminding him that he was not alone.

"Fuck, what kind of Ninja are you?! Can't even scale a cliff and grab the damn scroll! That's the fourth time I fell, dammit! –This is exactly why I don't like Xbox!"

A rather attractive gamer shared residence in this humble abode, and a certain blood-spattered blonde had been more than interested in tapping that sweet ass for quite some time –especially now when he was still drunk off the thrill of murder.

Mischievous thoughts fueled the furious erection –thoughts of seeing that red hair tousled and that slim body coated in sweat and interlocked with his own; thoughts of removing those lenses and gazing at that flawless face as it contorted in ecstasy; thoughts of fucking the virginity right out of that naïve introvert and his tight little man-pussy.

Stifling another laugh and displacing it with a seductive leer, he sashayed into the game room, and crept up behind the tattered old sofa that seated the lone redhead.

"I swear to fuck, that after I beat this game, I will never touch the _Evil Box of X again_!"

The blonde leaned over the back of the sofa and slipped his arms around the gamer, ghosting his fingers along the pale column of flesh that was his throat; he leaned in and gave an affectionate nuzzle before speaking with a low, sensual growl: "Matty, wha'cha playin?"

The redhead tensed slightly at the blonde's proximity but made no move to push the other away. "Hey, Mells. Just…playin'…Ninja Gaiden. Sucks, really." As the gamer spoke, his fingers fucked the buttons on his controller with amiable skill that his cohort couldn't help noticing; his breath became rather labored as his game character finally claimed the scroll that would feed him a clue to his next mission. "Yeah! Fuck you, cliff! You can't stop the Ninja!" He chanted and cheered his own minor victory, jerking from his seat and pumping a solo fist in the air, unaware that his sudden bout of excitement had caused his own head the thunk into the blonde's.

Mello watched as Matt cheered his success and reclaimed his seat. On his game, he opened and went through a menu, checking new Items and affirming his Objective.

But, Mello was still horny, and the little bump on the head pissed him off and only served to drive him further over the edge of sanity.

"Hey, Mells, I'm kinda busy, could ye get me a cigarette?"

Mello heard the request, but he had no intention on fulfilling it; no, first he had an agenda of his own to take care of. He chuckled darkly and moved to the front of the couch where he placed a hand on the redhead's knee. "Matty, that game looks boring. Play with me instead," he practically purred, slowly running his hand up gripping a slender denim-clad thigh.

Matt appeared not to have heard the suggestive words, and his only response to the intimate touch was to spread his legs and adjust his grip on his controller.

Still, the blonde took it as a sign to continue. He flashed a smile and fluttered his long lashes as he got to his knees and prepared to act like the porn star he always wanted to be.

…

Matt leaned his upper body to the side and craned his neck in order to see beyond Mello to the game. The blonde, however, had other plans and ran his hands along his body as he shook his hips to an inner beat.

"Matty, look at me," Mello whined as he tried his best to seduce the other. His eyes were glazed with lust and his ass was poked out in his tight leather pants. He was Goddamn irresistible but the redhead's attention was still focused solely on the game.

"Emmmeeh!" Matt said. It was meant to come out as '_In a minute'_, but the gamer's mind was on a one-track setting right now and that seemed to have limited his speech abilities.

Saving his game at the dragon statue as quickly as possible, he found the treasure box to the left before going to Muramasa's Shop. After retrieving and using his Eclipse Scythe to kill a bunch of demons Matt was ready to confront the final boss of the chapter. Removing his hands one at a time from the controller he wiped the sweat from his palms and got ready for some serious button mashing.

Keeping 99% of his brain power focused on the game he barely noticed as Mello started to undo his jeans.

Mello on the other hand was grinning like mad as he noticed Matt's grip tighten on the control as his breathing grew labored. The redhead was pressing buttons furiously and letting out little noises that made Mello nearly crazy with need. Working at the gamer's boxers he kneaded himself through his tight leather pants in order to relieve some of the pressure building in his body, but that only succeeded in making him even harder and making his pants uncomfortably tight. Dammit!

Slowly untying the laces to his pants the blonde slid the leather lower around his waist so that the only thing keeping them up was his hipbones. Running a hand along Matt's shoulders he strutted behind the redhead and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Matty, I _need_ attention. _Don't_ make me wait." The words were low and breathless and the blonde bit back a victorious laugh as Matt's breathing became more strenuous.

"Aaahhh! Fuck, fuckity fuck…" Matt hissed and the blonde leaned to run his tongue along the gamer's neck.

"Yeah?" Mello questioned in a husky tone and felt Matt's pulse jump under his mouth. Nibbling along the pale column, he ran his hands down the striped shirt before sliding them under the hem of the garment to reach the skin beneath.

Tossing his head back with a frustrated groan as the gamer died _(before he could beat Volf!),_ Matt resurrected his posture as the match restarted; the muscles in his stomach tensed in anticipation. His pulse was jumping and he had to remember to breathe properly as he came so close to winning. Turning his head to the side he shuddered as he took a blow and his health dropped dramatically.

Mello on the other hand was ecstatic. Although Matt was still playing the game at least the redhead was responding to his touches with little groans. He could feel the other's body reacting to his administrations and it sent a thrill though him.

Edging his fingers under the hem of Matt's game-themed boxers, he stroked the redhead to life while rubbing his own crotch against the back of the couch. The effect was delicious and made the blonde arch with a bit off moan.

"Mello," Matt mumbled, fully intending on finishing the sentence… but the words "_would you stop?"_ got stuck in his throat as the screen dimmed and a theme rang out. His natural flow of oxygen seemed to stop altogether before…

"Holy shit, I beat it. Fuck yeahz!" the gamer exclaimed his conquest and Mello froze.

"What the hell?!" he yelled at a confused Matt who just now noticed that his pants were unbuttoned and that his cock was playing its own form of peekaboo in a half mast position. _What the hell, indeed_.

"I've been trying to get you to let me fuck your brains out for the last twenty minutes!" Mello continued and Matt eyes twinkled.

"Is that why…?" He began as he saved his game but Mello silenced him by coming around the front of the couch to press his tented crotch in the gamer's face.

"Fix my problem. I'm horny; I want head, and then I'm going to bend you over the back of this couch and fuck you senseless. Now!"

"Lemme finish saving," Matt told him, but Mello snatched the remote from his hands and tossed it to the floor.

"Now, Jeevas," the blonde commanded and Matt let out a sigh. It looked like he wasn't getting back to his game until Mello was satisfied. Taking a hold of Mello's waist he tugged the laces of the blonde's pants apart with his teeth before nipping at the pale skin beneath.

The blonde let out a groan and grabbed hold of Matt's shoulders.

Taking Mello into his mouth, the redhead felt the blonde's fingers tangle in his hair. Twirling his tongue around the head his grip on the other's waist tightened, leaving behind crescent shaped depressions in the pale flesh of the blonde's hipbones.

Mello bit out a moan in response and tightened his fingers in Matt's hair. He took the opportunity of Matt's residual gasp to thrust forward into the gamer's mouth and Matt gagged.

"You… asshole!" The redhead managed to wheeze out around his coughs and the blonde just grinned.

"Matty… My sweet little Matty. My gaming hacker with such tempting lips, supple hips, and talented fingertips…" Mello drawled his words with a sultry tone before suddenly taking on a rather manic expression and slamming his hips forward once more, groaning at the wet heat that enveloped his engorged length. "Ngh, don't… talk… with your mouth full."

Matt sputtered around the huge cock but soon was able to relax his throat enough to appropriate the intrusion; his hands firmed their grip on his longtime friend and rather aggressive part-time lover, holding him in place to allow control where it needed to be.

The blonde's body trembled with excitement; his eyes slipped closed and he mewled when the redhead's mouth left him. He panted and whined before opening his eyes just in time to see those beautiful lips wrap around the head of his dick; the suction was instant and he felt Godly as his icy blue eyes rolled and his own knees buckled.

Fortunately, before the blonde lost his vestibular sense, Matt decided to greedily take more of that cock into his mouth; he released his hold on those sexy hips and wound his arms around the other's waist, drawing him closer and offering upended support. Matt held Mello like this, even as he drew back and blew the member that was beginning to weep precum; he lapped it up like a dehydrated dog. Then, placing his lips to the tip and tonguing the slit, he rolled his eyes up to get a look at his bedmate's reactions.

Much to Matt's surprise, the big bad murderous mafia affiliate was reduced to a mass of shuttering muscles, parted lips, lustful gasps, and sweat. "F-Fuck yeah, Matt. Wh-Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Hearing this, Matt pulled away completely, removing his mouth and letting his arms fall slack, causing Mello to stumble a bit. "Mello… if you really intend to have sex with me, I wanna be on top."

"Fuck no," was the instantaneous response.

To this, the redhead replied: "Then… No fuck."

The two stared at each other for a long time before the blonde grew frustrated and gave in. "Maybe. I'll think about it. Let's just get cozy; you can finish what you started; and we'll see how it goes from there."

Matt gave a slow nod before jumping to his feet, moving past Mello, and heading into the bedroom.

Mello looked down at his long thick cock that pulsed with desire, and he let out a frustrated sigh. After a torturous moment of neglect, he completely stripped himself of his pants and vest before taking slow, awkward steps toward the room the gamer was in. He was so hard that even walking was difficult. Ultimately, he managed to get to his destination; he flung the door open and walked in, suddenly confused by what sight met his eyes.

In the room, Matt lay on the bed, fully clothed and un-erect. He had his DS in hand and his eyes were goggled.

Mello was horny, confused, and a little uncomfortable with being naked and unarmed. "_Maaaatt_," he hissed in a warning tone.

Matt simply paused his game and looked at the blonde. "Didn't you know that Ninja Gaiden is made for the DS too?" He smiled rather contentedly as he spoke. Then his eyes met the game screen once more and he un-paused it. "Mells, don't stand there looking confused, you'll make me laugh."

Mello whined indignantly before traipsing over and flopping onto the bed next to Matt. "But I'm sexy as fuck. I look like a porn star," he said with a pout.

Matt continued to play, but he responded verbally as well. "Yeah, you are sexy, and you'd make a great porn star, but what you're forgetting… is that… I'm a ninja! _Ah!_ _Hwa! Hiyaaa_!" He attempted to mimic a generic karate move while lying down, but this resulted in him accidentally throwing his DS across the room. He squeaked loudly at his misdeed before getting to his feet and hurrying to check on his beloved handheld.

As he bent over to retrieve it, a particular blonde saw fit to get up and approach quickly and silently; he had his hands on those denim-clad hips, and he pressed his naked length against the same rough material. He hissed softly at the friction.

Matt appeared to have become immobile, falling into a surprised stupor at the sight of his beloved handheld donning a cracked screen. "B-But… I'm a ninja," he whispered. Only when the shock died down did he notice the blonde pressed against him. "Mello!" he cried out in surprise.

At this, Mello chuckled and tugged down the redhead's pants and boxers. "Yeah, Matty, you're a ninja. But what you're forgetting is… I'm a _porn star_ and a _ninja_. Now, play with me for a bit. Press my buttons for a change…" With that, he gave a steadfast dry thrust into the gamer, causing Matt to cry out in agony while the blonde simply moaned.

Mello continued thrust hard and deep, until Matt was hoarse from crying out at the pain; then he found that particular bundle of nerves that had them both shrieking with pleasure and rocking their hips.

Eventually, the blonde coaxed Matt onto his hands and knees and their night of passion continued. Mello was officially driven by lust for a redheaded ninja who was more than good enough for any porno, and Matt was fueled by a longing to please the blonde porn star with ninja stealth and reflexes.

The two fucked and released and gave into their carnal desires until their bodies were spent, their vision was hazy, and there was more cum in their environment than blood at the crime scene Mello had fled earlier that evening.

And, yes, it was sexy as fuck. Because nothing is sexier than a Porn Star Ninja.

* * *

**So that's the end. Thank you for reading our cake. I hope it was enjoyable…wait scratch that. It was the best cake ever right? It had ingredients like porn, ninjas, smutt, video games, some Matt for a fluffy texture and a big dash of Mello to add the delicious flavor all baked at the right temperture. Then we added fronting and sprinkles and….**

**Okay I'm mental (sorry it's early). What I wanted to say is that I hoped you liked our story and look forward to your reviews. **

**-Chesh out.**


End file.
